The present invention is directed, in general, to integrated circuits and, more specifically, to a system and method for efficiently extracting heat from an integrated circuit.
It is well known that the operation of an integrated circuit generates heat. In many applications an appreciable amount of heat may be generated by the operation of an integrated circuit. In some instances the heat from the operation of an integrated circuit may be dissipated into the surrounding ambient atmosphere through convection. In other instances the amount of heat to be removed that is generated by an integrated circuit may require the use of an external cooling mechanism. An example of an external cooling mechanism is a fan that blows cooling air over an integrated circuit to carry away heat.
In some instances the amount of heat that is generated by an integrated circuit may require a relatively large amount of cooling in order to dissipate the generated heat. For example, a sustained operation of an integrated circuit in a high power application may require an increased level of cooling in order for the integrated circuit to function properly. There is therefore a need for an efficient heat removal process to cool an integrated circuit while the integrated circuit is operating.
Integrated circuit packaging molding technologies have been developed in which portions of an integrated circuit die remain exposed after the molding process has been completed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,338 to Kaldenberg describes a method for manufacturing an integrated circuit that leaves a portion of the integrated circuit die exposed.
The integrated circuit die is an active area of an integrated circuit in which electrical currents flow and generate heat. There is therefore a need in the art for an efficient system for removing heat from an integrated circuit die while an integrated circuit die is operating. Specifically, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method that is capable of efficiently removing heat from an integrated circuit of the type that has an exposed portion of an integrated circuit die.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for efficiently removing heat from an integrated circuit of the type that has an exposed portion of an integrated circuit die.
In an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus comprises a lid that is capable of being placed in contact with and attached to an integrated circuit that has an exposed surface of an integrated circuit die. The lid has portions that form a cavity between a surface of the lid and the exposed surface of the integrated circuit die when the lid is placed in contact with the integrated circuit. The lid also has portions that form within the lid a first fluid conduit for transporting a fluid from a location outside of the integrated circuit into the cavity. The fluid may be a gas or a liquid. The lid also has portions that form within the lid a second fluid conduit for transporting the fluid out of the cavity to a location outside of the integrated circuit.
Fluid is introduced into the cavity through the first fluid conduit. The fluid then absorbs heat from the integrated circuit die. The heated fluid is then removed from the cavity though the second fluid conduit. In this manner heat is efficiently removed from the integrated circuit die. The fluid may be recycled to the cavity after the heat in the fluid has been removed at a location that is outside of the integrated circuit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient system and method for cooling an integrated circuit of the type that has an integrated circuit die with an exposed surface.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lid that can be attached to an integrated circuit in which the lid comprises portions that form a cavity with respect to an integrated circuit die of the integrated circuit when the lid is attached to the integrated circuit package.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lid that can be attached to an integrated circuit in which the lid comprises portions that form a first fluid conduit and a second fluid conduit that have access to a cavity formed with respect to an integrated circuit die of the integrated circuit when the lid is attached to the integrated circuit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an efficient system and method for providing direct convective cooling of an integrated circuit die in an integrated circuit.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they may readily use the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.
Before undertaking the Detailed Description of the Invention below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words and phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term xe2x80x9cor,xe2x80x9d is inclusive, meaning and/or; the phrases xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cassociated therewith,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, such a device may be implemented in hardware, firmware or software, or some combination of at least two of the same. In particular, a controller may comprise a data processor and an associated memory that stores instructions that may be executed by the data processor. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller might be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, those of ordinary skill in the art should understand that in many, if not most instances, such definitions apply to prior uses, as well as future uses, of such defined words and phrases.